In recent years, a tablet personal computer (tablet PC) having a touch panel type liquid crystal display without a physical keyboard has become increasingly popular. The tablet PC is easy to operate because it is simple to carry and the user can input information by using the touch panel. Since a tablet PC does not have a physical keyboard, however, it may be difficult and time-consuming to type in long sentences.
A convertible tablet personal computer (convertible PC) is capable of rotating the display portion 360 degrees and folding said display portion back over the keyboard. Since the convertible PC can be used in two ways, as a normal laptop personal computer (laptop PC) and a tablet PC, user convenience is very high. When such a convertible PC is changed to a tablet PC, the upward-facing keyboard in laptop PC mode becomes the downward-facing portion in tablet PC mode. Therefore, when the tablet PC is placed on a desk or other similar surface, the keyboard and click pad come into direct contact with the hard surface of the desk. Consequently, this decreases the stability of the device and also increases the likelihood of scratching or damaging the keyboard and click pad.